Trying out
by InuKamahira
Summary: This is a story where i try out some OC's of mine in different scenarios. It is just to get a feel for them and feedback And to relieve my inner shipper. I hope you will like some of my ideas M-rated because of later ideas... 1 Chapter: Verde Soulmate AU / 2 Chapter: A/B/O Prologue Niall
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes i just want to write down ideas i got about so may different things. And then i found something very interesting.**

 **I have two possible OC's for KHR! but before i want to write stories, i wanted to try out the feeling and the consistency of them.**

 **And then i thought, why not write drabbles first? Look what they should be, how they work, how you feel about them. (I mean, don't get me wrong, i have the OC's both written down, but it is different writing about and with them.)**

 **And so, this Story was born.**

 **In which i will be trying out some things and would be grateful for suggestions, critic or anything else^^**

 **Hope you like it^^**

 **Disc: KHR! is not mine. I just work with it for amusement. I am not making money with it.**

* * *

Trying out: Niall Tian Conolly (Soulmate AU: Trade of Skills)

Trade of Skills: Where the Soulmate gains the knowledge of a skill the other part of the bond knows. Sometimes you just should try out different activities.

He didn't know why he had let himself be corralled into it.

It was against everything he believed in. He had been goaded and let on until his feet were trudging on the small center stage. Loud booming music assaulted his ears, making his glasses shake slightly from the vibration in the air.

Why, o why had he given a positive answer to Reborn's question? Why had he said yes to enter a club with his fellow Arcobalenos?

He could just sit tight in his laboratory and test some new ideas, or try to mix up another batch of explosives for Skull to test out. (And if he would get a little overboard, nobody would bat an eye.)

But no, he had entered the Club, had sat tight at the counter and drank one or two glasses with a mixture of banana and rum. It was fine, until Reborn had come back from the dancefloor, a small brunette man tucked against his side, and started to make fun of him, Verde, that he was an unsociable person and that all his intellect would never help him in this situation.

Normally, he would have ignored it. Would be above the barb against his pride and intellect. But not today.

First, his longtime Experiment and blown up in his face, ruining his most beloved lab coat in the process. Then Skull had mixed up his coffee ground with brown sugar and cinnamon, ruining his first drink of the day, just only followed with getting run over by Colonello who was fleeing from his fiancé and destroying his glasses in the process.

All in all, Verdes day had really been anything than peaceful and quiet. And he was at the end of his patience.

So, he had huffed at the grinning Hitman, shed his overcoat and trudged over to the dancefloor, all the while lamenting to himself, that this would be the icing on his day. Embarrassing himself in front of many people and the greatest Nuisance (Hitman his ass!). But he would go down with his head held high, not screaming and kicking like most people would in this situation.

The music was still pulsing loudly around him, sending little shocks through his system with displeasure. He had read about dancing, of course, but never found an appeal in the rhythmic movements or spastic seeming twitches the human body could do. (He would never do that again, he swore to himself.)

Verde took his last breath, deep in and slowly out, and closed his eyes. His back turned to his fellow (and snickering) Arcobalenos.

He was never prepared for his fast beating heart to calm down, for his feet to slide and glide over the ground, for his arms to hold up the rhythm of the music and for his body being able to sway and move the way it was right in this moment.

His body seemed to adapt to the music around him, incorporate it and making it _HIS!_

Warmth flooded his limbs and body, spread from his heart to his toes and fingers, filling him with it and calming his mind. He felt as if someone else guided his body along, felt ghostly fingers prod him into positions he had never even thought about, stretching his muscles in a most pleasurable way.

For him, who had long ago disregarded that he had deserved a soulmate, it was like finding the missing half of his being. Finally, something to show him that he had a Soulmate, that he was worthy!

And he relished in the feeling, tried to take it all in, to be just grateful that in a moment of weakness he was not alone and that his Mate would not let him embarrass himself.

He let his body move along, fully immersed in the warm feeling and the gently, ghostly touches against him. Maybe he would do this more often now…

(Unbeknownst to him, his fellow Arcobaleno's jaws were hanging on the floor, their eyes hanging on his sinfully moving frame and taking in the heart eyed male and female attendances in the Club. Never would they have thought that Verde, stiff and calculating Verde, could move like that. Only Fon smiled to himself, his sharp eyes taking in the soft glow in the Lightning's face, the small signs of glee and _Home_ he showed. He was happy for one of them to finally feel connected to his other half.)

* * *

 _I couldn't get the picture of a sinfully dancing Verde out of my head after listening to some music and browsing pictures^^_


	2. ABO Verse Niall Prologue

**Wow, never thought i would write that now. But it sat in my head and wanted out.**

 **Please don't hate me because it is bad, it was my first time wrtiting something like that and i am a blushing mess here.**

 **Tipps or suggestions would be very nice^^**

 **Forgot to say that some chapters will get following chapters, this would be one of them but it will take a bit.**

 **Disc: KHR! is not mine, nor am i making money with the story.**

 **Warning: Nudity, Sexuality (just a bit)**

* * *

Trying out: Niall Tian Conolly (A/B/O Verse)

Alpha/Beta/Omega: same old same old, but in this a female and a male Omega will automatically become a "Bearer", a male/female with the ability to become pregnant. Birth rates are at a lowpoint in general, so every Omega should be cherished. Destined Mates will be called when one of them matures and they will seek out the Mate using their instincts. Bonding to Mates that are compatible will happen while in Heat. There can be up to three Mates for an Omega, but others, like Betas can have Mates too.

Niall stared at the slightly fogged glass in front of him, his hands desperately grabbing the sink under the mirror in a white knuckled grip. Waves of Heat were surging through him, making his legs shake and his breathing harsh.

Poor Niall had come into his "Maturing", the point in time of every human to grow into their social status. But it wasn't just social, the whole process of "Maturing" was biological. Hormones were released all at once, forcing the premature body into changing, into growing and adapting.

Normally the process would start at the age between 14 and 17. Alphas normally came out later and Betas and Omegas earlier.

Niall had celebrated his 13th birthday a few months ago. He was very early and all his hopes of becoming an Alpha or Beta went out of the window. The heat had started a few hours before, warning him and his family of three sisters and a mother of what was to come.

There was chaos all over the small cottage as his sisters raced their cars to town to buy the supplies necessary and his mother all but locked the house up tight, growling at everyone in her line of sight. All of them were Betas and they had hoped that the only man in the house would follow in the footsteps or would become an Alpha. Nobody had planned for an early Omega. (Even if his sisters were very high strung about it now. They had always protected him, now even more than before!)

The small cottage resembled a high security fort now. All females prepared to defend the maturing male in the house. The maturing was a risky affair, it never went without pain because of the sudden growth, physical and emotional and the family bonds would be strained as it is.

And so Niall, small pudgy cheeked Niall with the red fuzzy hair had entered the biggest bathroom alone and his mother had locked the door and slipped the key through the clearance between door frame and door leaf, so he had the key as a sort of last line of defense.

He had started the shower early, the hot water sending fog everywhere as Niall stripped his now uncomfortable clothes off. His skin felt sensitive and raw, like something was scratching it from the underside, the sensation travelling all over his body. Then started the waves of heat, pulsing in time with his heart beat. Slick sweat formed on his skin, small drops rolling over his slightly twitching body as his knees gave out and Niall sank to the ground in front of the sink.

His hands started rubbing all over his skin, trying to chase the starting needles away, but it only intensified the feeling. But somehow the pain felt good on its own, but only on certain parts of his body.

A low keening sound escaped his trembling lips, his eyes half lidded as his hands travelled south of his belly button, finding pulsating flesh that seemed to grow in his hands and it just _felt so very good!_

Keening, wheezing and mewling Niall's instincts took over, his hips twitching forward stronger and harder by the minute. His hands roughly scouting out the rod of flesh in between in legs as his buttocks were pressed against the cold and relieving tile floor.

His head felt as if it was filled with cotton candy but even though the small male succeeded in climbing into the overhead shower, the hot water adding to the pleasure he was having and helping to wind the pain down.

Faster and rougher he worked one of his hands on his still lengthening rod while the other travelled on, testing and prodding along the way for another way of release he felt he would need. Soon his travelling fingers found something to prod and Niall nearly screamed with want.

His body was pulsing faster, his skin on fire and oh so sensitive to everything. Whimpers and mewls dropped from the slightly parted lips, his eyes becoming unseeing.

As the heat, pleasure and pain became unbearable Niall opened his mouth fully, his tongue lolling out, and screamed.

* * *

A few thousand kilometers away a slumbering male teenager shot up from his bed, his chest heaving wildly and his long hair falling around his shoulders. His pupils were blown wide as a small keening sound left his lips. In this instant, he longed to bite down on soft flesh, longed to push and press against another, supple, body.

His mate was finally matured!

* * *

 **Want to read a szenario? Wishes? Talk to me, maybe i can do something^^**


	3. Sazuko Beginner Cooking

**Next^^**

 **i am not so happy about it. It started better but the quality declined later on. But this is only the beginning.**

 **So I want to introduce Sazuko, my other OC for testing purposes. Comments? Situation wishes? Have fun^^**

 **Disc: KHR! is not mine, am not making money with it.**

* * *

Sazuko -Every beginning is hard- (OC Insert in Cannon)

It was one of the things expected from her. She was the oldest female child; her little sister had just been born a few weeks ago, and her big brother was male so he hadn't had to do it. Her mother was short on time with such a fussy baby and such a fussy husband.

Her father had requested it and so his will must be followed. (Not even Mother would say something against her husband.)

In preparation Sazuko went around the neighborhood collecting every recipe she could get her little hands on. The women living around their small farm were grateful to tell her many things, what to do and what not to, what would go well with certain dishes. One of the first women she went to, an elderly lady named Himata, gifted her a small booklet and a pen because there was no way a small girl about 7 years of age could remember all the snippets and recipes she got told.

After three days of walking around and gathering as much recipes as she could, little Sazuko stood inside the kitchen, a small footstool in front of the stove for easier reach. Her mother was sitting behind her at the table, small baby gathered in her arms and feeding the little attention monster. Before that they had looked through her little booklet and chosen the easiest recipe for Sazuko to cook on her own. (Or attempt it, but her father was such a hardass sometimes. Failure looked bad enough.)

Onigiri. The easiest recipe there ever was and quite a tasty meal. You could eat the balls of rice plain or filled with different things. The basic recipe was the same all over. It shouldn't be too difficult and Sazuko was quite hopeful for her first try on anything edible. Her little booklet laying by her side as the little girl with the long unkempt looking hazel hair, started reading.

 _Take rice, wash rice until the water runs clean._ Wasn't so hard. The small girl swirled the rice around in the water, changing the liquid a few times until it ran clear.

 _Fill rice into a pot, add cold water until it reaches double the amount of rice._ This step was a little bit harder as the pot kept getting heavier with the added water. Sazukos arms started shaking as she pushed the big pot over to the stove and then turned it on.

 _Wait until the water starts boiling, then turn off stove and let the rest of the heat cook the rice. NEVER take off the lid while cooking the rice!_ It took some time for the water to start boiling but Sazuko wasn't just standing there, she climbed onto the counter at the side and opened the big cupboard. With some difficulties, she took out the Hangiri for the cooked rice and opened the big fan for later. While working around the table, her mother observed her every move with keen eyes and a big smile. She had even offered help, but her daughter had declined with such a cute pout that she could hardly stop her loud squeal.

After 15 minutes, she drained the water and moved the rice into the Hangiri, instantly starting to fan it for cooling down. Sazuko had even mixed some sake and mirin for the taste and added more salt.

She shoveled the rice around, adding her mixture and fanning the cooling rice. Then she started to form her little balls. It didn't turn out as balls, though. They looked more like… eggs. Or Oranges. Or disfigured duck heads…

The small girl soldiered on, her cute face stuck in a frown, her tongue clenched in between her lips as she concentrated on making better… animal heads.

Her mother applauded her when small Sazuko presented her "Onigiri" to her.

"They look very tasty! I can't wait to taste them." Without waiting and with eyes only for her daughter, Mother shoved a whole – was that a goose head?- into her mouth and instantly wanted to gag.

Instead of tasting like normal Onigiri with seasoning it was startingly sweet. Like her oldest daughter had upended the whole bowl of sugar into it! Only a small sliver of salty taste touched her tongue.

Mother looked into the big, round eyes and every comment about the horrid taste left her.

"They are great! They taste so good! Let Mama have more!" With a roar of strength she snatched the rest of the Onigiri and rapidly shoved them down her throat!

-Don't chew just swallow! Dontchewjustswallow!- shot through her head and she held back the tears that wanted to stream down her face.

All for the sparkling little girl in front of her. All for the green eyes to look at her with such compliment and pride. She would do everything to keep that expression there.

Not everyone could be a Master on her first try. And to confuse sugar and salt was really really easy.

Maybe the next time she would take on a more active role as a teacher. Maybe then the food would turn out better. (She hoped.)

* * *

 **Everyone has to start somewhere and little Sazuko can't be a Maste at cooking at the very beginning, right? Maybe the next mishap will include some boiling oil^^**

 **See you next time^^**


	4. Sazuko Sharing is Caring

**A small piece this time. But one i find myself smiling about. I would have loved to do this in my own time in school. I was always one of the few people who liked to gift something to another without them knowing and just enjoy their smile.**

 **I think Sazuko will get a few motherly ticks, but i still need something to balance it out... The OC is not yet finished.**

 **Love you all^^**

* * *

Sazuko – Caring is sharing (OC Insert in Cannon)

There it was again.

Sitting innocently on his desk in school, looking like it belonged there and nowhere else.

And it happened like clockwork, every day just short after the end of lunch break it would sit there, waiting for him.

A small packet of paper, bound with a small blue and yellow band.

No card, no signature, no indication what so ever to whom send him the small packet.

And like always there was a heavenly smell drafting up from it, permeating the air with scents of pepper, onion and so much more.

It was just a small thing, only slightly bigger than his own hand. Always filled to the brim with food, sometimes an Onigiri or some pieces of self-made Sushi. Sometimes just candy but more often it would be hearty meat or fish with something on the side.

The taste was getting better over time, at first it was barely passable for eating, but now, nearly a year and a half later, it nearly rivaled some of his mother's earlier attempts. It was good and it was just for him.

He was thankful for it. He wouldn't have anything to eat if it wasn't for the packet. The bullies always stole his bento, laughing at him and even upending his drink over his head. And one month after the beginning of his troubles, the anonymous gift giver started his or her campaign.

In all this time, he never saw who was his anonymous benefactor and he had tried!

He had sat under some desks and tried to see who gave him the treats but something else, a small cry from outside that sounded like "EXTREME!" caught his attention and in the few seconds that he stared outside the nothingness on his desk changed into the same small packet.

Another time, he had lurked outside the hallway, running around some of his bullies but always an eye on the door to his classroom. No one entered it, no one opened the door or left the vicinity. But at the end of lunch break, when he opened the door, the small packet sat once again on his desk.

He was flabbergasted.

He smiled as his fingers slowly opened the small band, observing the dance of the paper as it unfolded itself to reveal the precious gift.

In front of him sat a small cup filled with fresh salmon, sprinkled with something green but no onions. It smelled like fresh but more tarty lemons. Some red sprinkles indicated slices of pepper on the salmon.

With deliberate movements, he grasped one of the salmon pieces and savored every small bite he took.

Tsuna smiled brightly, his eyes closed as he ate all the delicious fish.

* * *

In the classroom, right across the yard a young woman stood at the window, her eyes tracing every move the boy across from her was doing. She did this every day. And every day her heart would leap around in her chest when the boy smiled as brightly as the sun.

She was happy.

* * *

 **Short but filled with heart^^**


	5. Niall: Fon Soulmate

**Next chapter^^**

 **I wanted Fon, so here is something with him.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **DISC: Me not making money here. Me not own.**

* * *

Niall Tian Conolly (Soulmate AU Voices)

Voices: Sometimes, and nobody knows when it happens or why, you can hear the voice of your Soulmate… Unfortunately, you can't "send" back an answer.

He was a storm. A very collected storm with the ability to keep his calm about everything.

It was essential for him to be calm and collected, to be the center of his own storm, to have tranquility. The other Arcobalenos were counting on him to be on his best, to act like everything would be fine, to be the rock to lean on in a wild and dangerous sea.

And normally he would have been all that and even more.

Normally…

Unfortunately for him, today, right at this moment, the velvety voice of his soulmate filled his head with words. Words that were easily succeeding in getting his thoughts off track. This sweet torturous voice, murmuring just for him was more than every pleasure he had ever dreamed about. Or even allowed himself to think about at night.

 _Slowly his hands wandered over the body under him, making their way past slowly standing nipples just about coated in slight wisps of the ever-dropping water. He knew it couldn't be from the cold outside because the water in the shower was warm, and his hand felt even hotter._

Right now, he was at a meeting with his fellow Arcobalenos, where he had to keep his cool. But it was getting harder to listen to Skull yammering about hos Verde and Reborn were treating him and how Colonnelos training regime was utter hell. Fon allowed himself a small smile about that, his usual smile, calm and serene when on his insides, he was anything but.

 _The smaller man started to mewl softly as his hands grabbed the curves of his ass, fingers searching for more fun and pleasure. His tongue lapped lower, following the line of the bent neck, nibbling and teasing the way down._

His control was slowly slipping, constantly through this meeting. But he still held on, played his role without a hitch. (How could he do something different? He couldn't just ask his Soulmate to stop thinking, or reading in this moment, because he wouldn't hear him either way.)

 _Sinking his teeth in the supple flesh under him was easy and it sent shivers of pleasure through his veins, warmth pooling in his abdomen as he listened to the higher pitched voice begging him for more, for his hands to do more than just hold him down, for his fingers to find the entrance. His lips curved into a smile only a sinner could give._

Fon twitched slightly on his chair, trying to relax his muscles again, which had begun to get harder, in certain regions of his body even more. But he had to be subtle. Reborn sat beside him and his eyes had strayed over to the Storm for than once in the last few seconds, one of the perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised only the quarter of an inch. Fon sent him a smile, slightly off, but not enough to be noticeable.

 _Shivering and moaning fell off his lips, his back arched. The quivering backside pressed against the larger and more muscled male as the last mentioned stroked one of his hands down his spine. The other gripped his twitching hips, hard. The hard rod of flesh sought out his slick entrance._

Fon swore in his mind. One of his hands was pressed to his lower body, while the other gripped the table in front of him. He couldn't hope for Reborn to not notice anything anymore, the bulge in his trousers were quite noticeable. The Hitman beside him threw a heavy smile his way, one of his hands signaling under the table for Fon.

Everything alright?

Fon nodded softly, his teeth worrying his lips slightly.

Soulmate he signed back and the Hitman tilted his Fedora to shadow his eyes. Fon had lost his focus some time ago, he would have to ask Reborn or Verde later what Lal was currently talking about.

 _With a single push his phallus entered the slick and hot entrance, parting velvet flesh. A moan ripped from his mouth as the heat engulfed him. His hips twitched twice as he tried to still himself to give the smaller man under him more time. Only hot water wasn't the best lubricant for the first time. But it felt so good. Slow movements from the smaller male brought him back into focus, the soft voice begging him to move, to just fuck him silly! With a smile he pulled back, gathering strength before –_

Fon bit down harshly, his eyes closed shut. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, dusting them red. And there was still the bulge in his pants, straining against the fabric. He moaned softly, surrendering.

"Please excuse me. I don't feel so well at this moment. Please don't let yourself be disturbed. I would ask to be given the essential information later. I will see you next morning. I bid you all a good night." He hurried out of the room, one hand still trying to hide his personal problem.

He swore himself that he would punish his Soulmate when he would meet him. It wasn't every day that he was stripped his control in front of others. But first he had to take care of some problems under his shower. And listen closely to his Mate. Maybe he could revenge later…


	6. Kazuko -Stalker-

Kazuko (OC in Cannon)

Stalker

It had started out as nothing more than a kind gesture.

Really, nothing else.

She had just wanted the poor thing to stop hurting, so she scooped the small mouse into her hand and started stroking the hyperventilating little critter. It lay shivering in her hand, the small eye never blinking and never leaving her face. The mouse looked like its small heart would give out soon and so she had started humming lowly.

Slowly, so very slowly, the harsh breathing had receded and the small critter calmed down, looking almost as in trance as the small child, no older than seven, started to walk again, out of the bush where she had found the mouse and into the sunlight. The additional warmth seemed to relax the mouse even more.

Now she could see more clearly. The little ones left front paw was bend at an unnatural angle and it made the child wince in sympathy.

"You poor thing." The child murmured.

She took the small mouse home, into the barn directly beside their house. She gathered some hay and a napkin made from wool and placed the mouse inside the poorly made shelter.

It took her a few days, every single second she could spare spend with the small mouse and defending it from the cats, but finally the mouse got better, although she only stroked and fed the critter. The paw looked right again and the mouse even stood on its hindlegs in greeting nowadays.

After a few more days, she could let the critter out in the wild again. The small brown furred thing looked back at her a few times and then scurried off in the bushes and the grass surrounding the small farm.

But that wasn`t the last time she would see the small one.

On her way into town, delivering goods from the farm, at school and even when out playing in the streets and the forests, she would sometimes catch some blinks from brown fur and a twitching tail.

And it all just started there.

In the following years the girl would find herself followed by more animals that she had helped.

Two rabbits (caught in traps and helpless), a black and brown kitten (got left behind on the streets and she nursed it back to health), a chick and a rooster (both fell down a ladder and broke their feet), a sand colored puppy (lost it`s tail to some ***hole teens) and finally even a calf in tones of red that she had fed with a bottle followed her everywhere. Sometimes discreet and often, not!

The small girl found herself animal stalkers!

And then she thought about becoming a veterinarian.

(Years later, after Tsuna and Reborn found her followed by animals and Reborn got a look at her flames, it all made sense. The small baby hitman had even smirked at her before his seat of choice, Tsuna, got chased away by an angry Rooster with ruffled feathers.)


	7. Kazuko -Diversion-

Kazuko „Diversion"

(Takes place some years after the manga. Varia and Vongola have a joined mission and therefor need a distraction because the hit will take place in a crowded place. Naturally Kazuko starts something and Lussuria, ever the helpful one, decides to help. Hilarity ensues. And even Reborn gets drawn in…)

Disc: KHR and Disney do not belong to me, nor am I writing this for money. Just for fun^^

Enjoy it^^

* * *

It was always her.

Always, because she was the only one to create diversions, to draw large crowds to herself and not to cause huge amount of damage and fear.

She only had half an hour to come up with a plan and to dissolve the problem of onlookers.

And she excelled at it!

Right now, she had created a small space around her, put her long hair in a hard ponytail and pinned that to the back of her head. A choker sat snugly around her slim throat. Then she turned her back to the audience and started humming loudly.

It only took a few minutes for the people in front of the café to fall silent and to look at the young woman.

" _Poor unfortunate souls_ (she looks over her shoulder, staring maliciously at the people around her)  
 _In pain, in need_ (a quick flick with her tongue over her full lips)  
 _This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?_ (smirks evilly into the crowd)  
 _Yes, indeed_ "

Kazuko starts turning slowly, but before the last of her tones can dissolve into the stunned silence around her, two large hands encircle her waist and pull her behind a male figure. Lussuria just couldn't help himself. After the first few notes of incredible singing left the Vongolas second sun he just had to join.

" _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

 _A shining new era_ (he spread his arms wide, his voice nearly reaching a growling tone)

 _Is tiptoeing nearer"_

" _And where do we feature?"_ (Kazuko pressed herself in the side of the taller male, large eyes blinking up at him in mirth)

" _Just listen to teacher_ (he grabbed her harshly at her choker, drawing her in even more before softly pushing her back again)

 _I know it sounds sordid_

 _But you'll be rewarded_

 _When at last I am given my dues_

 _And injustice deliciously squared_

 _Be prepared!"_

Kazuko tried to shove herself in front of the growling male again, but his large hands just held her in place behind him even as he turned halfway himself. One of his hands came up and loosened her hair to fall from the back of her head, the other snatched the Fedora of a 'baby' and sat it on his own head.

" _Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud_ (Lussuria pressed his hands together, pretending to be praying)

 _Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd  
Then tell me, Maria_ (his voice takes on a tone of pleading and self-loathing)  
 _Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?_

I feel her, I see her

(his hands again grab upon his smaller female partner in mischief)  
 _The sun caught in her raven hair_ (his hands travelling over delicate features)  
 _Is blazing in me out of all control_ (He bends her slightly, exposing her throat, nosing off the choker)

 _Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning desire  
Is turning me to sin!"_ (he uses his teeth to scrape the choker off, casuing women in the audience to hold their breath at the kind of erotic display)

Kazuko finally comes to stand in front of Lussuria again, her hard features smoothed into something impish. Her own hands started roaming over muscles as she started the next part.

" _No one's slick as Gaston  
No one's quick as Gaston  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's_" (she patted her male counterpart's shoulders and neck while smiling into the crowd, eliciting a few small laughs.)

Lussuria grinned at her, bumping her with his hip and snobbishly pointing his head into the air, one of his hands twirling dismissively as he sang along.

 _"For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!"_

After that Kazuko stepped around her friend.

" _You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley_ (she pointed at random people)  
 _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_ (blinking up to him and grinning)

 _No one's been like Gaston_ (she presses her backside to his front)  
 _A king pin like Gaston_ (her nails scratch slightly over the hard muscles in the martial-artists arms, sighing audibly)  
 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston."_ (she steals the Fedora from his head, winking at Reborn, who sat in the crowd with a deadpan expression)

 _"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_ (Lussuria grins proudly into the crowd)

 _"My what a guy, that Gaston!"_ (they end in a perfect duette)

Rudely Kazuko turns Lussuria away from the audience and ruffles her now free hair, which curled around her neck like waves of a wild ocean.

" _Mother knows best_

 _Listen to your mother_ (she wiggles her hips slightly)

 _It's a scary world out there_

 _Mother knows best_

 _One way or another_

 _Something will go wrong, I swear_ (her face starts oozing serious malevolent)

 _Ruffians, thugs_

 _Poison ivy, quicksand_

 _Cannibals and snakes_

 _The plague_

 _Also large bugs_ (Lussuria starts shuddering behind her)

 _Men with pointy teeth, and_ (Kazuko sighs loudly)

 _Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_ (she presses one of her hands on her heart, Lussurias hand following the lead and laying on her own, pressing on her ample bust)

 _Mother's right here_

 _Mother will protect you_

 _Darling, here's what I suggest_

 _Skip the drama_ (she turns to Lussuria, her voice pitching higher for just a second)

 _Stay with mama_ (her voice drops into a possessive growl as her fingertips ghost over Lussurias face)

 _Mama knows best"_

Lussuria spins her around, so that her backside is again pressed into his front and he nuzzles her shortly.

" _So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin  
Just a con, need I go on?_ (she gesticulates wildly, cocking her hip and oozing bad intent)  
 _Take it from me  
His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause  
To send him packing on a one-way trip_ (she waves her hands slowly)  
 _So his prospects take a terminal dip  
His assets frozen, the venue chosen  
Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!  
So long,"_  
(Lussuria butts in _) "Good bye, see ya!"  
"Ex-Prince Ali!"_

They end the whole performance in a duett, their voices slowly drawing away.

But the silence doesn't last long, as the audience starts to applaud and catcall, whistle and scream for the two performers.

Slightly grinning, Kazuko gives the tiny Hitman his Fedora back and leads Lussuria away, both their hips swaying to the tact the male is humming. Then they turn a corner.

(Unbeknownst to them, the hit was over relatively quick and both families witnessed the strange distraction. Mammon even filmed the whole thing with a small camera. And behind another corner, Tsunayoshi and Squalo were merely facepalming.)

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **I just had to do that, i love Disney songs...**

 **See you soon^^**


	8. Niall -Stress-

Niall (Lightning Flames)

-Stress-

He didn't know how long he was running, didn't know when his ribs started to pulse in pain and he didn't know why his feet hurt so much.

 _(He didn't look down to see his bleeding feet, didn't notice the still bleeding hole in his side.)_

He just knew that he had to bring the small device in his hand to safety. This small stick, this small USB. A simple and small device it was, but filled to the brim with incredible important information. Information that some other party, a small mafia family wanted to destroy the allies Niall's own friends had gained.

 _(His friend, a rather clumsy blonde he met while travelling around the world looking for treasures and antiques. Who amused Niall with stories of a home-torturer and being left in the wild. The friend he promised to bring the USB to safety. The friend he had to leave behind as the cars got ambushed and Niall's own transport tipped over a small cliff.)_

 _(He didn't know about his friend's health and it would be driving him into insanity if his brain wasn't on autopilot.)_

The world around him had begun to blur, had started to streak by him so he couldn't properly concentrate on his surrounding anymore. His only focus was on the mansion he was heading to and which was coming nearer and nearer.

 _(He didn't notice the small streaks of lightning dancing over his legs, or the prints and dents his feet left in the street and stone he hurried over, nor knew he about the masses of splattered blood he left behind.)_

He knew that the others were behind him, he had heard the shrieking cars and that only convinced him to try and move his legs harder than ever before.

 _(The cars were left behind him long ago, his lightning fueled legs carrying him faster than the cars were driving.)_

Every step he took got him along the way, he could almost smell the cooked food the Sun would have on the stove. Could almost hear the screaming match the broken Sky and the not-so-soft Rain would have. Could feel the soft hair of the still young storm on his neck as he carried him back into his room. But most importantly, he could almost feel the arms of the elusive Mist around his middle, warm breath whispering over his ear and – He stumbled as his right leg started to shiver from the strain.

 _(His eyes were vacant, his body working on his own. His flames now dancing over his lithe frame, covering him in a green sheen that danced over his ripped clothes and bleeding skin.)_

 _(In a mansion not so far away, a mobile call ended rather abruptly and a few seconds later the huge double doors to the mansion exploded open, a silver haired man standing in the opening with a green haired one right behind him. Both observed the long driveway to the mansion. And right above them, behind a glass window, stood a hooded figure, one hand pressed against the cold window.)_

Faster, he had to go faster! It wasn't so far away now, his feet were now pounding over the hard cobblestones the driveway were made of.

Just a few more steps to take!

(His legs were now both shivering and his whole body was shaking from the strain, his lungs barely pumping enough air to keep himself functioning. His white and trembling hand clutching the small device in it like his last straw to life.)

He could see them now, two figures running to him, but not the one he wanted. Not the one he NEEDED!

Just a few more and he –

 _(Darkness took the young man right as his first steps led him through the door. His legs bending in ways no bone should ever bend, his chest straining to pump air and his face an ashen white color. His pristine clothes were ripped and bloody, his hair flying every which way.)_

 _(Before he could hit the floor, strong arms wound around his form, worried eyes glanced over him from under the hood and soft fingers danced over the soft face.)_

 _(The Mist never let go of HIS small Bishounen, even as the Sun all but teleported both of them into the infirmary. He never let go of the hand in his own, stroking it softly.)_

* * *

 **Hope you like that one^^**

 **The music inspiration caught up to me and this was the result.**

 **Not quite happy with it, something is missing but i don't know what.,.**

 **Sugestions?**


End file.
